


Just Three Words

by RestlesslyRoaming



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, aftg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlesslyRoaming/pseuds/RestlesslyRoaming
Summary: Neil Josten has never been one to worry about love and the benefits of affection but after years of living with his partner, Andrew Minyard, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore. It surprised him as much as the next guy, but he was in love and he wanted to scream it to the world—or at the very least, to one short blonde boy.





	Just Three Words

“I love you.”

The words danced off Neil Josten’s tongue effortlessly. They were sugary sweet and full of honesty, something he still wasn’t used to expressing. But this, this was different, this meant something so incredibly unimaginable to Neil and he’d be damned if he didn’t allow himself one single moment of selfishness his entire life.

“I love you,” he whispered in repetition, pink, swollen lips brushing against pale skin which then sent shivers down the other man’s spine, earning Neil a faint moan of approval. It was strange how easy it was to confess something so forbidden. Neil remembered all too clearly the way his mother would smack the back of his head if she ever caught his gaze lingering on anyone for too long. “It’s too dangerous, you foolish child,” she’d scold him and after enough times he had started to believe her. Love was a distraction and a quick way to get himself caught by his father’s men; no one would have put it past Nathan to hire a whore or two if it meant getting his fingers around Neil’s neck. 

But even so, despite his cautious upbringing Neil couldn’t help but think his mother had been wrong. Love was a distraction but it was one in all the right ways. Loving someone gave him a reason to wake up every morning, it made fighting off his demons easier and coming down from panic attacks faster. Love left his chest feeling warm and featherlight. It assured him that nothing bad would ever come to find him again and even if it did Neil wouldn’t be alone throughout the recovery process because thanks to all the love in his life he had a place to call home for the first time ever, which made him so undeniably happy. “I. Love. You.”

“Stop saying that,” the man laying underneath Neil ordered, his words coming out a little more gruff sounding than he had meant for them to but even so the message he wanted to convey was clear enough to get across. “We discussed how you weren’t going to lie to me anymore, I expected you to keep to that promise, Abram.” 

Amusement creeped its way along Neil’s expression as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, pausing long enough to press gentle kisses against the love bites he had left on his companion’s neck and collarbone earlier that evening, his chest resting carefully against the other’s, their faces just inches apart. “Who says I’m lying? I’m actually very serious about this, Drew. I love you and I want you to know it, it’s that simple.”

Andrew Minyard hesitated for a moment before shooting Neil back with a response, finding himself caught in the reflection of those beautiful ocean blue eyes he hated so much. He found them calming and looking into them made it easier to breath. “Of course it’s that simple, lying should come naturally to you after all these years, I would be impressed if it didn’t.” 

Neil’s smile began to fade as a frown took its place against freckled cheeks, “Why does it have to be a lie?”

“Because it’s not the truth.”

“But it is.”

“But it isn’t.” 

Andrew watched Neil for just a moment longer before pushing himself up off the mattress, causing Neil to either have to reposition himself willingly or fall off Andrew’s chest. His blissful mood from just moments ago had began to dissipate as he grew more and more agitated. Andrew sat cross legged with one hand on his ankle and the other in his hair, he released a tense sigh and refused to meet Neil’s gaze. “Love isn’t allowed, Josten. It’s forbidden, it’s risky, it’s taboo. No one has ever loved me and I sure as hell am not stupid enough to believe that you do.”

“But I do,” Neil encourage, furrowing his brow in concern as he look over the other man’s familiar features, repositioning himself so that he’s now siting just an inch or two in front of Andrew, their knees almost touching. He spoke gently, almost in a whisper. “Andrew, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You gave my life meaning… I can’t even manage to describe to you how incredibly thankful I am for that.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“I love you, Andrew Joseph Minyard.”

The room fell silent and for a split second Neil worried that he had really crossed a line. He was afraid that Andrew would leave and forbid him to follow. Despite how well the two had managed to get to know one another over the years they’ve spent attached at the hip there were still times Neil couldn’t read what Andrew was thinking. This was one of those times, and Neil hated it. He wanted to reach out and take Andrew’s hand in his own and squeeze it tight. He wanted to fight back any of Andrew’s demons that made him ever doubt that what the two of them had was anything less than special. Neil wanted to keep him safe and shower him in kisses for the rest of their lives and the rest of eternity because there what Andrew deserved. It seemed like forever before either of them spoke or made a move, but when Andrew finally broke the silence Neil knew instantly that they were alright; and they would be because no matter how much Andrew refused to admit it to anyone, including himself, he felt the same; Neil was his rock and absolutely nothing in the entire world would change that. “Congratulations Junkie, you’ve managed to make your way up to 469%, that’s a new record.”

“Doesn’t that just mean you love me too,” Neil questioned, unable to shake off the smile that quickly danced along his lips. He pushed himself up onto his knees and creeped closer to Andrew, closing what little space that had been between them, lifting his hands just inches from the other man’s cheeks where he then awaited permission to cuff them. “Yes or no?”

Andrew considered Neil a moment, taking in that stupid smile on his face and how his eyes seemed to glisten brightly whenever Neil looked at him. He lifted his hands and placed them gently on Neil’s hips, pulling him in closer against him and nodding. “I won’t say it back.”

“That’s fine, I know you love me.”

“I hate you.”

“Andrew, you’re so full of shit, just shut up and kiss me already,” Neil laughed, his smile extending even further against his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck and pressed their bodies even further together. 

Andrew was happy to oblige and quickly shifted his weight, repositioning himself so that he was once again laying on top of Neil, being held close by the other man’s arms around his neck for good measure. From there he smashed their lips together in fiery passion and kissed Neil like their lives depended on it. Neil knew what Andrew meant when he said he hated him. He knew that it was his way of showing affection and that it was the best that Andrew could do. And it didn’t bother Neil, because for the first time in his life he was happy, he was safe, and he was in love; what more could he have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it!! I just want to thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!! Don’t be afraid to hit me up with any constructive criticism in the comments!!


End file.
